Chad vs Shane
by XOlovestowriteXO
Summary: What happens when Shane Grey comes to visit his best friend Sonny who used to be known as Mitchie, will Chad get jealous?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this story is dedicated to my little sister Jackie because she came up with the idea. Love you sis!

"Hey you," the words flashed across my phone, it was from Shane. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at another one of his random texts. It always made me think about when I had the opportunity to go to Camp Rock a few years back, though there they didn't call me Sonny.

As I was busy typing my response I bumped into someone, "Sorry," I mumbled as I walked on with a huge smile on my face; I always smiled the most around Shane.

"Sonny, you seem...extra sunny today." I heard the familiar voice of Chad Dylan Cooper say.

"Chad, you would never understand." I said patting him on the shoulder as I turned to leave.

"You have a boyfriend!" he exclaimed, "how could you do this to me?" he yelled.

"One, no I don't and two, what do you mean, you don't own me." I said once again attempting to leave.

"Well it's definitely a guy you are talking to," Chad observed.

"SONNY!" Chad and my head spun in the direction of Tawni's loud screech at the same time, "You are never going to believe who I just saw walking around the studio!"

"Who?" I asked knowing it was going to be a famous person.

"SHANE GREY!" she screeched!

"Are you kidding me!" Chad exclaimed while I was still in shock, "I have been trying to get him on MacKenzie Falls for the longest time!"

"Where is he?" I cut in.

"Down the hall of the Prop House-" Chad, Tawni, and I all ran in the direction of the Prop House as fast as we could.

When I saw Shane from the back I screamed his name, as he spun around I fell into his arms.

"Mitchie!" he yelled, "Sorry, it's Sonny now." he laughed with me still in his arms.

"Aww I'm always going to be Mitchie to you," he pulled away to look at me.

"Gosh I've missed you," he smiled

"Excuse me, Sonny, care to introduce." Tawni cut in, flipping her hair and doing one of her poses.

"Shane this is my friend, Tawni." I escaped Shane's huge hug.

"Yes, I've heard a lot." Shane flashed his classical smile, "It's amazing to finally meet you." he held out his hand, but Tawni shook his hand though she looked like she was about to faint.

"Hi, I'm Sonny's best friend." Chad cut in and Shane laughed.

"Yeah and I'm a duck," he said sarcastically, "I am Sonny's best friend and don't think she hasn't told me about you." I all of the sudden hit Shane's shoulder as hard as I could, "Ow!" he yelled out.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I yelled, "We were texting five minutes ago."

"That's who you were texting!" Chad exclaimed.

"Because I wanted to surprise the most beautiful girl on the planet," he smiled sweetly, "and I didn't know until about five hours ago so I thought that surprising you would be best."

I rolled my eyes at this, "Well do you want a tour? This is the first time you bothered to visit a certain bestie!"

"There is nothing I would love more!" Shane agreed.

"Good because you had no choice in the matter," I laughed as I dragged him by his hand down the hall, "So is the rest of Connect 3 going to bother visiting me or is it just you?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that Chad and Tawni were walking with us.

"You really think they would ditch you?" Shane asked and I gave him a look that begged him to be joking, "No, they haven't forgotten about you! They are coming next week and they asked me to give you a huge hug!" as he said this he gave me a side hug and didn't let go as we continued to walk.

This is my dressing room," I said as I opened the door to let everyone in.

"Let me guess," Shane said looking at Tawni's mirror and all her pictures of herself, "this is Tawni's side." he flashed Tawni a smile.

"Yes," I laughed, "and this is my side!"

Shane faked a gasp, "There are no pictures of me!" he exclaimed.

"You've never given me a picture of you," I rolled my eyes at his ridiculousness.

"No, but I'm famous. It's called google me or something." he patted my head, "Funny little girl."

"Now have you ever google me?" I asked giving him a pointed look.

"Hey! So where is next on our tour?" Shane asked changing the subject.

I laughed, "I thought so, next is our set. This way!" I grabbed his hand and walked through the two awe struck actors.

We were half way there and we bumped into Nico and Grady who freaked out when they saw Shane, "Dolphin Boy and the Rapping Pirate!" Shane exclaimed with excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you EVERYONE who's reviewed =D Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance or Camp Rock :(

"Dude," Nico hit Grady's shoulder, "does Shane Grey know who we are?"

"I think so!" Grady had a huge smile on his face.

"It's so great to finally meet you two!" Shane held out his hand, "I've heard so much."

"Sonny, I have a great idea for a new sketch-" Marshall stopped short when he saw who everyone was surrounding.

"Shane Grey!" Marshall shook his hand, "Pleasure to finally meet you, but why are you here?"

Shane gave Sonny a doting look, "I am visiting the one and only Mit-Sonny Monroe!"

"Sonny! Why didn't you tell me you knew Shane Grey we have been trying to contact his agents for ages to get him on the show. Especially since his mysterious and sudden change a few years back!"

This made Sonny and Shane crack up at the memory of their first summer together, "Well I would be honored to be on your show!" Shane said through laughs.

"Sonny!" Chad said obviously bugged, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked as Chad dragged me around a corner.

"Why did you never inform me that you were good friends with someone so famous, please tell me you guys aren't dating." he looked honestly scared and my heart went out to him. The truth is that I have always liked Chad, he really is a nice guy he just doesn't know how to show it. I don't think he knows how I feel about him, sometimes I think that he might like me, but then I realize that it would be crazy. This is one of the moments where I think that there is a chance.

"What would it mean to you if we dated anyway?" I asked him sarcastically and walked away into the arms of Shane.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry this is an extremely short chapter, I am writing like ten different stories right now :( one of the stories I'm writing is an Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, so if you like that could you pretty please check it out :) lol .net/s/6123602/1/ anywho enjoy and I promise to try and get another (longer) chapter up REALLY soon! =D

After the tour and a few more people admiring my best friend, Shane and I made it alone to my dressing room.

He collapsed into one of the chairs and started to laugh, "That Chad likes you so much! And I do get why you like him so much he seems nice enough. Though I don't know if I approve."

I proceeded to kick his foot, "I didn't ask you to approve and no he doesn't like me." I then crawled onto the couch next to him curling into his side, "One problem," I mumbled, "he doesn't like me back."

"Who couldn't like you?" he asked, stroking my hair.

All the sudden my door burst open and there was Chad, he walked in then out. He didn't even say anything. I groaned and buried my face into Shane's shirt, "He hates me." I mumbled.

This made Shane laugh, "That boy is so jealous!" he thought about it for a second, "Have you ever tried making the boy jealous tactic?" he asked me.

"That never works." I said, still speaking into his shirt.

"Oh, it always works." He said smugly.

"Let's do it!" I said with an evil smirk on my face, and yes believe it or not Sonny Monroe can be evil!


End file.
